Peaceful Kissing
by BlueBlanket88
Summary: After Sarah catches James kissing a married woman, she is livid. What will this reveal about their relationship? And what does James really want? One shot after War.


A/N: Okay, so this is my first Liberty's Kids story. It is a one-shot set after the end of the series (even though we all know the characters are really like 29 now, in my story they are still young). I am sorry that I haven't updated my other story, but after the end of Harry Potter it was hard to write. This couple has been entertaining my mind now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of the characters, such as Sarah or James. If I did there would've been a lot more romance in the series, as well as aging.

"Sarah! Sarah!" James yelled trying to catch up to the fiery redhead. Her steps became increasingly fast with the mention of her name.

"For goodness sakes!" James managed to cry, panting.

Sarah suddenly stopped but before James could touch her shoulder and explain himself, she whirled around with violent fervor.

"I…you…_her_…ahhh!!!" With so many thoughts in her head she could only produce this incredulous noise, while flinging her arms out in a state of panic. The petulant girl then proceeded her instinct to walk away once again, her back towards James.

"Sarah, please I can't walk anymore! Let me explain!"

"Explain!" she cried sarcastically, "You needn't explain to me how you became a lecherous man overnight! Nor how you wooed such a lady into your arms! That is boy's foolish talk, not the talk of a gentleman!"

This was said to the boy, or rather young man, while she was half jogging, proving her natural endurance.

"Nothing was meant by it! It was a mistake! Honest! Look at me, Sarah!" he commanded in an insistent tone.

Once again the girl, or rather young woman, turned around but this time James had been expecting to walk forward, resulting in the closeness of bodies. With breathes such as theirs, the pale creatures became bewildered by each other, creating a moment so naturally strange. It wasn't until Sarah, whose wild emotions suddenly ceased, made a soft yet firm remark.

"You expect me to believe that." She stated simply.

"Yes." He said flatly, angering her.

"Why? How could a kiss between you two be a mistake?"

"Because she forced herself on me." He said eyeing her neck, as they still were inches apart. She stared at him to examine his face for lies but there appeared to be none. She was still skeptical.

"I don't believe you." She said backing away, breaking the moment.

"Why in the world would I want to pursue a woman who is taken? A woman who I do not find attractive in the slightest? Sarah, I was cringing when it happened." He replied slowly moving towards her, as she moved backwards.

"I don't know," she murmured, finding the situation increasingly uncomfortable, "Maybe you have a strange fetish for taken women?"

He stifled a laugh. She bumped into a tree scaring herself half to death. He placed his hand stealthily on the tree, leaning upon it.

"Now here is a question for you," he said, obviously believing he had proven his point, "why do you care so much?"

She hesitated. She had no real reason. None at all.

At least, that was what she tried to convince herself.

"I am just concerned that it would hinder your abilities as a journalist, let alone editor of your own paper. You know, a woman would be quite a big distraction." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he replied completely unconvinced.

"Yes…"

"Because I was hoping it would be for a different reason." He said leaning toward her, as close as he was before.

"Pray tell, what is your opinion, James, seeing as you always must have one? "

"I believe…you want me."

"What??!"

"Very badly" he whispered close to her ear. He could tell she was squirming under this pressure. Looking deep into his pastel blue eyes, she could hardly respond as color rushed to her innocently pale cheeks.

"James, you are ridiculous. This is hardly gentlemen-like!" she finally managed to say, gently pushing him away.

"I'm sorry is this better; my dear Lady Phillips, I am inclined to wonder as to why you have shown such a strong interest in my kissing activities? Alas, could the lady have passionate feelings for such an undeserving man as myself?"

Sarah laughed at his words. At times, she felt so incredibly comfortable with him, and it was moments like these that reminded her.

Composing herself she retorted, "James, I am serious."

"So I am, look Sarah, I don't mean to embarrass you. But I know that there is something deeper here. My journalist instincts tell me there is. This talk is long overdue."

"Why do you care so much yourself, James?" she inquisitively asked.

"Oh, do not turn this on me!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I have asked you first. Remember, 'ladies first'!"

"Then you must be hiding a secret of your own…" she observed, immediately taking steps forward and glancing him up and down. With graceful steps, she started to circle him. James surveyed her with the utmost attention. If there was one thing he loved most about Sarah, it was her ability to take on his challenges, with only little hesitation. He never knew who was to be in control.

After a few more moments of circling and silence, James relented.

"Sarah," he started, taking her hand so gradually that she hardly noticed, "Stop hawking me, and come here. I need to find out something…"

"What?"

His grip tightened as he pulled her close, then wrapped his hand around her waist. Taken back, Sarah practically fell into him, with no resistance. She closed her eyes secretly longing for the instant their lips would touch. The collision of lips happened soon enough, with equal force from both parties acting on their impulsive sense of urgency. Finally they had found one thing they could do without fighting.

Breaking apart, Sarah looked up at the blonde towering before her and with a tiny smile asked, "What did you need to find out?"

"Just how right you are for me."

And with that resumed their peaceful activities.

A/N: Review!


End file.
